Synchronized Howls
by quaza22
Summary: Tancred kicked Sly in the head. "Gonna cry? Don't go soft on me now! Come on! I wanna see it happen!" He kicked him again. "That anger? Keep it. It helps push on the change. You and I are finally gonna be brothers again, Sly." Full sumary inside. AU,OC RR
1. Prologue

_**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction and even thought right away the element of **__**Twilight**__** is not there, it shows up eventually ( as do the characters). I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Full Summary**__**: **_

_**The Sextuplets are in for the surprise of their lives when Tancred suddenly goes wolf. Who knew they were decendents of half vampire Renesmee Cullen and werewolf Jacob Black? The others join him not long after. Their mother, who has known this was a possibility, chooses not to get involved. Instead she gives them an address. Together the set (along with little sister Evie) goes on a memorable adventure to find their long lost father, unlock the secrets of their past and uncover their sacred ancestry. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the twilight characters, but all the other characters are mine. (Yes this includes the Edward in this story as the last name is totally different. As is the characterization. Twilight chracters appear in later chapters)**_

* * *

I always knew there was something off about my family. But I never dreamed it was this big.

My older brother Tancred was the first to experience the changes. He didn't know what was happening-being the first and all. Nobody was there to tell him what was going on, or how to deal with it. He pretty much had to figure it out on his on.

According to him it wasn't so bad once my other big brother changed too. He was there to guide Ephraim through everything he went through. They spent countless hours together. Going out places. Locked behind the door of the room they shared.

We didn't suspect anything since Tancred and Ephraim were always together. Out of the six of us, they were the closest.

Claudia was next and they were there for her.

This thing, whatever it was, had our family divided. The other wouldn't talk to Dale-Renee, Sylvester, and I.

They kept their distance which hurt a lot. We were all pretty close and never kept secrets from each other. Perhaps because we were all the same age. Or maybe because we knew the others would all find out eventually anyways. So many days we were left wondering why?

My mother kept her mouth closed throughout the whole thing. She didn't bother to tell us what was going on. And for good reason I guess.

I once asked her about her take on the situation and her response was "It's not my place to tell. That's a conversation best left to your father."

I left it alone after that (My father had walked out on my mother and us a long time ago) and continued to watch my family be torn further and further apart…

That is until it happened to me…

* * *

**Plz review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's a second chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**_In The Beginning:_**

**Claudia's pov**

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me,

_I wanna get all sentimental…_

That's my younger sister Isaiah-Grace. She's the loudest in the house. If she isn't shouting about something., someone is usually shouting at her for doing something. My parents used to say Isaiah has to shout to be heard over her older/bigger brothers and sisters. And I guess that's true for the most part.

Her full name is Isaiah-Grace Danielle Rececca Masen. She stands at 4"9; and is the shortest of the set. She has smooth honey colored skin. Her long curly mouse brown hair is usually in two fish braids that end well below her behind. She has emerald green eyes are always shinning with a new idea of mischief.

She's the tomboy of the bunch and the wild child. She can normally be found playing any sport. Or with her itouch, singing and dancing to the latest song.

Then there's Sylvester. Sly is a light tan with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stands at 5"10. He's the genus of the set. Dad used to say child's play was beneath Sylvester, and I guess that's true since he's the most mature out of all of us and the most orderly. He spends most of his time with a book in his hand. Or hanging around our mother.

Oh. In case you're wondering…there are six of us. Seven actually.

Ephraim Alexander Octavius (Born at 4:49 am on Aug. 22)

Dale-Renee Isabella Tracey (Born 2 mins after at 4:51)

Tancred Benjamin (Born 2mins after at 4:53)

Claudia Gayle ( Me; Born 6 mins after at 4:59)

Sylvester Immanuel Quentin (Born 4 mins after at 5:03)

Isaiah-Grace Danielle Rebecca (Born 7 mins after at 5:10; she was the surprise)

Evelyn-Avaline Leah Marie (But she was born and adopted ten years after the rest of us)

Ephraim and Tancred. The jokers of the set. They're always together, yet they look completely oppisite.

Tancred is our ladies man and quite self-centered. He carries the biggest ego out of us all. He's normally with a girl, or being followed by a girl…I don't know what it is. Tanc stands at 5"11, with pale skin and pale green eyes. His wavy shoulder length jet black hair contrast nicely with his eyes and skin.

Ephraim stands at 5"8 ½. He's the shortest boy in the family. His thick curly brown hair doesn't look too bad with his hazel eyes. His skin is the color of smooth milk chocolate. And most girls consider him very exotic looking.

Then there's Dale-Renee. She and Isaiah are identical to a tee! The only difference is Dale's hair is cut short ending on her shoulders and she's 5"3. She's our fashion diva. The girly-girl of the set. And no sense of cordination when it comes to athletics.

And me? I'm pale like Tanc. My eyes are chocolate brown, my hair is redish-brown, stops in the middle of my back and wavy like Tancred's. I'm the artist. My room and the fridge are filled with my paintings and drawings. I'm also the quietest or us all.

Today was our first day of school. We attended St. Tracey Academy for gifted children. A school that was was designed for children with musical or athletic or artistic talents. Tancred and Dale were in music. Ephraim, Isaiah and Sly were in the athletic department, and I was alone in art. Not that I minded.

"Where's Danielle?" my mother asked handing off backpacks that morning. Danielle was one of the many names we called Isaiah-Grace. Others included Gracie, and Izzy.

"I'll get her, "said Sly going toward the stairs.

"No need," came Isaiah's voice. "I'm right here." She yawned and took the bookbag mom was handing her.

"Everybody have what they need? Are you all set? Nobody forgot-"

"Mom, Tancred doesn't look so good." Said Dale.

"I'm fine!" Tancred said indignantly.

"Are you sure, Tanc?"

Tancred glared down at our mother. Then turned and walked out the door letting it slam behind him.

Our mother shook her head and ushered the rest of us out whilt giving hugs and throwing kisses.

At the bus stop I heard Isaiah ask him in a low voice if he truly was ok.

"Just a fever," he responded. "nothing to get worked up about. It's not even all that bad. I can't even feel it."

"So then how do you know you have one?"

"Because it's 27 degrees outside, but I can't feel a thing."

* * *

**Well here's the end of this one. I hope you like it. Plz review!**


End file.
